fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dimension Tripper
Bane of the Demon "Is she still shivering?" Blake asked Olivia, leaning over the bar table. "What did she see?" "I'm not sure..." The blonde woman looked a bit downcast; seeing her adorable Mina so terrified was physically painful for the woman. "When we heard the cry of terror, I rushed down and saw her in the basement, right in front of a door she'd opened that I didn't even know existed before." That was the curious part. Olivia knew the guild's layout better than anyone besides Jason and Mr. E, so for there to be a room she was unaware of made her curious. Blake's eyes narrowed, much like a cat that scented a mouse. "And you're just going to brush that off? How'd the girl even find it?" "We've been over this, Blake, Mina is innocent." Olivia said snappishly, nearly dropping a glass she was in the process of polishing. "When she woke up, she said she was on the way to the restroom. I assume she must have gotten lost." Blake sighed, her eyes on Olivia. The sad thing was, she had no counterargument. The child had spent her time sleeping when she was here, she wasn't as familiar with the layout of the guild as everyone else, so it was entirely feasible that she'd gotten lost. "You see? Now leave my child alone already." Olivia could tell she'd won this one; Blake, for all her cunning and stubbornness, didn't have any way to refute what Olivia was saying. Blake downed her drink, slid off her seat, and walked out silently. Out of everyone, it seemed only she and Iris saw anything suspicious about that child — in fact, she might be good to talk to. Neither of them was human anyway, perhaps they'd be easy to relate to each other. She headed upstairs, and proceeded to call out Iris' name, hoping the girl's sensitive ears would pick up on it. Iris' ears spiked up as she heard...something; which she quickly recognized as the voice of Gehaburn, aka Blake. Still, she was all too wary of that girl. She couldn't trust her. Her sense of smell was a thousand times better than any human being- or demon, for that matter, and she loathed the fact that nobody believed her. "Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes?" Blake's eyes twitched; while she felt more at ease around Iris, on account of them both being demons, she had to admit the woman had a few screws loose? What did Jason see in her, she'd never get. "You do have good ears, Iris. I'm glad you could hear me." She slumped up against the wall, her large breasts bouncing with her movements. "Don't you think everyone is a little too...easy on Mina? I know there wasn't any evidence to back your claims before, but she was found, unsconcious, in a room none of us knew existed, not even the older members of the guild. That doesn't raise any suspicion? "I think she's a spy." Iris said it bluntly. "I think she's a spy for Crux or somebody or even the Magic Council. I could be wrong, but there's something just off about her. I don't like her." "Good to see someone with their head screwed properly onto their shoulders." Time should have stopped, or the world's rotation should have reversed, because Blake had just said that Iris of all people was the only one in the guild with their head on correctly. "The problem is, with Olivia fawning over the child like a happy new mother, and Jonas always watching, there's nothing we can do about it." The girl sighed. Humans were so difficult. They couldn't ever accept the proposal of kill first and ask questions later. "My neck has a lot of spikes." Iris suddenly made a nonsequitir; which, remained to be seen if it was true or not. It probably wasn't true. "We could...go behind everyone's backs..." Her claws suddenly extended as she seemed to smirk evilly. "...And remove her from the equation." The two stood there in a brief silence as Olivia looked at Iris as if she'd lost her mind. "Iris, let me tell you two important pieces of information." To emphasize the point, she held up two fingers. "One, only you'd be able to get away with that. I don't think anyone trusts me enough at this guild not to kick me out if I so much as hurt anyone here — a fair reaction, given I fully intended to kill all of you." She threw the last part out so casually it was disturbing. "Two...Olivia would have your head." "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait? What?" Iris was completely dumbfounded at Blake just said. "You planned to kill us all? Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" She didn't really expect that at all- then again, Iris Lavra didn't remember anything about Blake's previous incarnation. "But I can beat Olivia in a fight~" "...Wow, you really don't have a brain in there." Blake looked at her, surprised. She had a feeling if she was to rap sharply on her head, the sound would echo throughout. "If I recall, when I tried to destroy your guild, you were one of the few with spirit." She smirked, leaning in towards Iris, their faces ever so close. Despite being locked in a human body, the sense of superiority Blake had during her time as the Primordial Gehaburn had not been lost. "And yet you're really just an idiot. You think you could take Olivia but that woman is madness." She had to wonder, in fact, how that woman could remain so serenely calm when she was anything but underneath. "Either way, killing the child outright is out of the question; unless you want all eyes in the guild looking at us." "Then we need to talk like," Iris leaned in closer, until her face was right in front of Blake's. "thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis. That way nobody can hear us. And we can plot murder casually." Truth be told, Iris was off her rocker- but then again, that was always obvious. "We can dump the body in a river. And blow up the river. It shouldn't be too hard." She stopped talking about murder for a second, asking, "By the way, Jason and that crabby lady are taking too long. Should we chase after them?" "True...I'm wondering if he's actually safe at all." Blake stopped dead; had she just said she was "worried" about him? Certainly not. It had to have been a slip of the tongue. And yet, she had to confess, she felt her own face heating up as these thoughts crossed her mind. Three months of no contact; what could have happened to him? He wasn't the type to get hurt, but what if he had? Bang! Bang! Bang!. The girl started to smash her head into the nearest wall, trying to beat these thoughts out. "No way am I worried about him! Not at all!" Curse Hephaestus! She hissed this to herself. Curse him for trapping her in this human body with it's ridiculous emotions! "Of course you aaaaaaaaaaaaaaare~" Iris gently teased Blake. "I don't blame you for being worried. I'm worried too. But what I'm really worried about is that kid walking around like she owns the place. Maybe I should just knock her block off and be done with it~" To think that the fan-favourite Iris Lavra was plotting murder...it was pretty nuts. "You guys are certainly having an interesting discussion." A crisp voice caught both their attentions, causing the two to serve on the spot and see a cloaked man dressed as if he was homeless, with a straw hat drawn over his head. Who else would it be but Jonas? Blake's eyes narrowed. "I didn't know you were into sneaking up on people while they were talking, Jonas." She said crisply. She wasn't angry at him per se; she wanted to know how much of her overreacting he had seen though. "...How...much of that did you see?" She asked thickly, almost as if she had to force the words out. "Oh, have no fear." The man waved her off cheerfully. "I briefly experienced a bout of momentary deafness and everything you said while smashing your head into the wall went unheard." Blake blinked; she had to assume this was his way of saying he wasn't going to bring up what she just said, which was comforting. "So why are you here, Jonas?" Right to the point. "I couldn't help but overhear the last part of your conversation; you two are curious about where Jason and my-...where Giselle is." He seemed to be about to say something else, but cut himself off. "Would you like to go where they are? I can take you there." "I'd like to go~" Iris chimed in. "And let's take Seika and Nozomi with us~" The more the merrier, as they say. "Is this some sort of lightspeed travel?" "We're already here!" Nozomi Joysa stepped out from behind Jonas, followed by her dark-haired, silent cousin. "We actually already pestered him into this to begin with; three months without seeing our grandfather is a bit much, we've had enough time without him before he came and died in the past." "Grandfather?" Blake eyed them curiously, but then she remembered. These two were introduced by Jason to the guild three months prior. "You two both have his scent, if faded. I can smell his blood in you." Nozomi's throat seem to go dry as she looked at Blake. "You're....very odd." Seika herself seemed uncertain for some reason or another- Jonas was giving off rather perculiar vibes, at least to Seika herself. Her psychic powers seemed to recoil just thinknig about Jonas. "...R-Right." Seika remained wary of this man; though she did explicitly trust him. Even though he smelt of booze, he seemed to be trustworthy. "It's nothing like that, Iris." Jonas shook his head. "It's going to be direct translocation to where Jason and Giselle are. It will take no more than a few seconds - you won't feel a thing." "Let's just go." Blake stepped up towards Jason, and everyone else, as if emboldened, followed suit. "You can inform the rest of the guild we're gone, I don't think any of us four will be more prepared than we are now." She already had her equipment; her sword was always on her person, and she doubted the children carried any equipment of their own, as she didn't see them arrive with weaponry. "Alright. This passage will be perfectly safe, just don't lose each other when you arrive in the past." He glanced at Blake. "Especially you, Blake. You know what you are, if you get loose in the past, your very existence could create some interesting, albeit horrifying, effects." "Just get on with it, old man." The black-haired girl snapped, her fangs showing as she spoke with feeling. "Right, right..." Jonas placed his hand over the group; being taller than the lot of them helped in this regard, and without any pause, opened an Anima right above them, spiraling and crackling as it swirled. Jonas kept his focus entirely on the Anima's stability — not even he could interfere and divert the course of this portal so long as Jonas kept it steady, Nozomi looked up into the voice, amazed. "I've never seen an Anima before...grandfather only mentioned them and I've seen them in books." "When you get to the past, your first order of business is to find Jason and Giselle. I'd love to say she'd explain everything, but you're going to have to ask first." He sounded almost like he wanted to laugh at that last part; she really never did change. Before any of the girls could say anything further, they were sucked into the Anima, which closed as quickly as Jonas had made it appear. "That will do it...though I cannot say I know what use those four will be in the past. In fact, the children may be more of a liability than a help." However, they had seemed so spirited when asking that he found himself unable to actually say no. "Alright children...how will you handle yourselves now?" Answer & Mystery Within moments, the darkness vanished and all four girls were greeted by fresh oxygen and bright light. It was at that moment they released the Anima had released them in mid-air, several feet above the ground. "....And he screwed up!" Nozomi cried loudly; showing part of her brass personality as the four began to fall straight towards the ground. Seika, for the life of her, couldn't readily active her psychokinesis to cushion their fall- it seemed that they'd become a smudge on the ground of Sengoku Joya. "Work, dammit, work!" "Oh just hold on." Blake took a nose dive, and giant, bat-like wings sprouted out of her back to the shock of the three girls above. "This should do it." These wings began to flap slowly as she pulled upward, and immediately picked up Nozomi who grabbed Seika by the hand as they spun back around for the black-haired girl to grab Iris. Blake then dove downward, slowing herself as they made a soft landing. "Wait, when did you grow wings!?" Seika remained utterly confused at Blake's actions. What the hell was she, anyway? Some sort of demon, perhaps. At least, she'd be able to land safely now- not turn out as a splat on the ground. Meanwhile, she thought that Iris could shrug it off easily. Blake's wings retracted, and she brushed herself off as Nozomi looked a bit sick. "These wings are demonic appendages." She said simply, sprouting one almost instantly. "Remnants of my former body that I can use to fly." "Your...former body?" Nozomi asked blankly; she actually wanted to keep her mouth shut, such a sudden movement made her a mite queasy. "Your grandfather sealed me away in this body." Blake replied, her face creasing into a frown. "Sacrificing his life to seal me in this wretched human body before I could bring about the Nega End...Jason LaHote...or I suppose I should call him Hephaestus. Really a remarkable man." Nozomi twitched, her eyes widening and looking straight at Blake. "Y-you...you're...Gehaburn?" "That would be correct." "...Huh." Seika seemed rather bewildered at Blake's specific reveal. "...That's...I did not expect that." Iris' voice boomed, "NO WAY!" Even though she was there when Gehaburn turned into Blake...it seemed that Iris Lavra had a bad memory. Contrary to Seika, who couldn't seem to care less that the creature who killed the man that raised them was standing right in front of them, Nozomi's faced was stony, anger etched in every line as she walked over to Blake, glaring at the woman. "You're the reason our grandfather is dead. What even gives you the right to masquerade around like a normal human! I've seen what you can cause; the world you create is devoid of anything resembling hope anymore." Nozomi was trembling now; she didn't get how Seika couldn't be as angry as she was. That abominable creature was standing, right here, wearing the mask of a human! The very race whose lives she would come to terrorize. "No one lives, they just survive, clinging to life in the hopes you don't destroy whatever they have left. Humanity went from 400 million to only several hundred, pocketed in little corners, desperately hiding from you! And yet you're just...here! Pretending as if you didn't fully intend to destroy everything and anything that makes this planet wonderful!" Blake waited for Nozomi to finish, her expression completely bored. "Little girl, I won't deny what you say, not at all. However, I am not a threat to the world as I am right now." She placed a hand to her pale, shining skin, pushing a finger into her cheek as it to show she was as flesh and blood as the rest. "Instead of howling like a mad wolf, take a second to appreciate what your grandfather did; he wouldn't have been able to kill me, so he pooled magical power gathered for two centuries into that single moment of sealing, trapping me in a human body where I would be of no harm to the world." And worse, develop emotions. She kept the last remark to herself, her frigid glare set firmly on Nozomi. "You're diminishing his sacrifice right now by howling about things that cannot be helped any longer." "You...!" "Ah, yeah..." Really, Seika couldn't respond properly to this. Killing Blake Tielmard is a violent rage would be counterproductive to the mission at hand. They had to save Jason and that crabby woman (who probably didn't need saving ever), ASAP. "...Well, we'll deal with that when we get back, huh. Some things are best left talking out, but now isn't the time." "You have a good head on your shoulders." Blake noted, realizing out of the two children, Seika was the only one with a brain. "It's cute, however, to imply that I could be killed by two infants who have yet to get out of diapers." Nozomi's onyx eyes twitched briefly, but she steeled her composure. The sad thing was, Blake was right. She'd seen what Gehaburn could do in the future. Fighting her was futile. "Fine...where do we go from here?" "Simple. We find Jason. Make sure he's in one piece." Blake volunteered almost immediately. "Iris, you have a good sense of smell, no? Can you pick up Jason's scent at all?" Iris' ears perked up- a sign of her super-senses going to work. "Hmmm...." Iris' ears twitched multiple times in numerous directions- it seemed that they were working as a dousing machine, before she decided- "LEFT!" Instantly, on all fours, Iris dashed off without any second thoughts. "I...suddenly regret my choice of individual." Blake sighed, truly lamenting asking Iris when she too had a decent sense of smell. "Alright children, follow us." She took of running after the squirrel-tailed girl, leaving the two cousins to themselves. "Seika...why are you just letting her go like that?" Nozomi asked, not budging as the two girls sped off ahead of them. "You know what she can do, what she's done to us, and our family. Our parents, everyone...they're all dead because of that thing. She's vulnerable now, why leave her alive!?" She seemed almost deranged, as if she was a step away from grabbing Seika by the collar. "Why, Seika!?" "Because right now we'd be up shit creek without a paddle. Just let it go for now." Seika broke free from Nozomi's hold effortlessly. "There's no point in arguing to the death about spilt milk in a situation which could go bad at any second." Nozomi gritted her teeth; she wanted so badly to just cry and scream in frustration. If their grandfather were here, he'd have drawn his sword and wasted the target of his anger, she knew it. So why was it bad when she wanted to kill Gehaburn now? She was right, wasn't she? Wasn't she right? "We're leaving you, kids!" Blake called back without turning her head, sounding utterly bored. As far as she was concerned, this wasn't a partnership — it was babysitting. ---- Jason, Solele, Giselle, and Tsuruko were already on the move, all of them moving at relatively the same speed with Giselle leading the herd. In the middle of running, Jason skidded to a stop. "What is...?" He suddenly felt a massive presence rushing his way. It wasn't like the Bujin Gaiki; this felt...almost like a wrecking ball, just an immense force that was incomprehensible by human standards. "Jason?" Solele stopped as well, looking at him as he seemed to crane his head in the direction behind him. "What is it? You alright?" "All of you, someone's coming." Jason said cautiously. "It doesn't feel like a threat, but it is speeding this way. I can feel three others behind it, but this one...it makes no sense, I can't read it at all." Tsuruko herself backed up a bit- she could feel an ominous presence creeping upwards, ready to pounce on them at any second. "...Look out." She almost seemed ready to attack- but then again, knowing Tsuruko, she wouldn't hurt a fly. "I'M HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE~!" Iris Lavra jumped out of nowhere, going for a flying leap...right on top of Jason. The impact sent Jaason flying like a cannon ball right past Giselle and Tsuruko, Iris pinning Jason straight to the ground, almost straddling him, her face alight and her tail wagging, while he simply looked at her, dazed. He blinked twice, unable to mask his surprise. "Iris? How in the...when did you get here?" "MAGIC!" Iris enthusiastically shouted at the top of her lungs. Truth be told, she was right- but then again everything could be explained by magic. "Well, that drunk guy took us here! Who knew that he was useful for things other than emptying the alcohol supply~?" "Hey, who the hell are y-!" Solele snapped angrily in Iris's direction, immensely irritated by the position she was in, but, before she could complete her sentence, a blur of whire, red, and black rushed right by her, throwing her off her balance and cutting her sentence short. "It was Jonas." Blake said as she stopped dead over the two, giving Jason a cold, appraising look. She also felt irritated at Iris's position, and fought the urge to remove her as she was trying to pretend that urge wasn't there to begin with. "Blake?" Jason was even more surprised by this. "You're here? I would have expected Wendy or Momoko to accompany Iris, but certainly not you." "Mind telling me what that means?" Blake asked sharply, kicking Jason as hard as she could in the side of the head, causing the orange-haired man to wince. She shook her kosode down only a bit, revealing the red, spiral-circle that adorned her back — the mark of the Akatsuki. "I'm a member of Akatsuki as well. And besides...maybe I just wanted to see if you were still alive." She muttered as she pulled her top back up fully, her face slightly flushed. "Jason is Jason~" Iris chimed like a...parrot? Nobody was really sure what type of animal she was. "He can survive an Etherion shot!" She was probably right. "Momoko is off being a nerd and Wendy, I'm not sure! But Iris is here! So are the children and snake demon!" Jason couldn't help but let a small smile move across his face. After being stuck with Giselle for so long, he'd honestly forgotten what it was like to see someone cheerful. This little happy moment wasn't going to last very long, however, as Jason could feel a very cold aura emerging, rife with anger. And it had nothing to do with the evil they'd been fleeing from. No, it was Solele. Solele gritted her teeth to the point that it seemed as if she were snarling, "...Jason..." She really looked like she was about to blow a fuse. "Yoooooooou~" Iris chimed cheerfully, not really understanding the situation. "We all miss you! There's Momoko, Wendy, Chelia, the twins, Mary Jane, Olivia, Erza, Ono, Akane, Hanako-" "..." At this point, Solele wordlessly drew her sword and she seemed like she was going to go on a killing spree. "To be perfectly honest," Jason said, completely calm. "I fully intended to mention this at some point, but given where we've wound up and everything we've gotten involved in, I haven't exactly had a moment to breath, Solele." He had a fair point, to be honest. Blake looked at Solele with an expression of mild interest. "Mind telling me who you are? You smell quite similar to Jason, though the smell is far more rich." She cast an eye to the woman's strange weapon. "And if you could put that toy away, that would work fine." Solele hissed loudly, "Shaddup you! Stupid priestess woman! I'm his fiance, the real deal! So you all stay away from him!" Tsuruko could only look on in bewilderment. "...She sounds like somebody I know." Jason nudged Iris, causing her to slide off of him and allowing him to stand on his feet, brushing his clothes off. "My primary concern is you two — Nozomi, Seika, what are you two doing here?" It appeared even Jason could show concern for family. "We're here to help you, grandfather!" Nozomi stuck out her chest, obviously proud of this. "You were gone so long, we got worried something happened — again." She was obviously referring to Hephaestus' death, as her tone got darker. This made Jason's eyes narrow, if only slightly. He tried to avoid associating that man with himself. Seika agreed with Nozomi, "That's right. Well, we need to get you out of here quick-stat. I think that we need to find the nearest exit to this hellhole." She scratched her head, growling like a cat, "You seem to be a danger magnet." "That's the issue." Jason sighed; he wished they hadn't come along into a situation like this. "Getting here was easy, our problem is leaving." Jason quickly gave the girls the run down on what had happened and what they needed to do. "You're saying there are these armored knights coming after all of you...and you have to kill them all to get to the person behind all of this?" Nozomi asked slowly. "That would be the long and short of it, yes." Jason confirmed. "There was also one with a distinct feeling about it...quite similar to you, Blake." "Similar to me...?" Blake asked, pointing at herself with a very confused expression. "I don't think you quite get what you're saying, Jason. The only other creature alive that is 'like me' is Elsydeon, there is no other. And Elsydeon is currently sealed away with someone else." "Elysdeon was within Hikari." Giselle plainly responded. "So that's kinda ironic. The fact that my creation -who is completely superior to you- is your rival, and she has the opposing demon." Giselle pushed her glasses up, continuing, "Then again, I modified Elysdeon to produce less power because of Hikari's childlike form, so it wouldn't kill her by overloading her body. I don't know if that sticks now, though." "Whatever limits you imposed on that child have long since been lifted." Jason shook up the sleeve of his kosode to reveal a series of jagged scars decorating the arm. While he didn't bother to show off anything else, Jason in fact had several scars on his other arm, shoulder, and torso. Solele gasped; these scars hadn't been on his body the last time they'd met, and her anger at him vanished, if only for the moment, out of surprise. Seika and Nozomi didn't bat an eye; Jason, the one they knew as their grandfather, would go on to acquire scars that littered his entire body int heir future. These were nothing. "Souvenirs from my last fight with Elsydeon's host, Crux." Jason said crisply, remembering only too clearly the burning pain of technique Crux had used to cause these: Hattō Issen. "It's become increasingly clear this 'Hikari' you and Tsuruko mention is more than likely the man I am familiar with; Crux Kouga." "Oh, Eight Blades in a Single Flash? I taught Hikari that move. Now I could easily demonstrate it on you right now so I can take charge but I'd rather not because of reasons." Giselle snarked- it was impossible to tell if she was serious or not. "Yes, Hikari is that guy who isn't so serious. Can't remember what the fuck happened, but I can easily punch out an irresponsible child." Shaking his sleeve back over his arm, Jason cast Giselle a very dry look. "It actually does not surprise me that the technique which left these scars was taught to Crux by you of all people." Even before he'd met the woman, she was proving to be the bane of existence. "Either way, Elsydeon is neither here nor there, nor is the one we call 'Crux'." Blake said, shoving this topic of conversation off the table immediately. "Our primary concern — especially now that we're all here — is to get out of this strange dimension, and if the only way to do that is by killing these 'Bujin', then I suppose it's time we do just that." "It's Hikari. Get it right you idiot." Giselle seemed oddly defensive...perhaps even more defensive than usual. "You know that videogame where you can only progress once you slaughter enough mooks? It's like that. We need to kill enough Bujin, then the portal will open. Or perhaps, something else will happen." She was always so vague and cranky; one had to wonder how her husband could stand her. "That all sounds too simple, really." Nozomi couldn't help but question it all. "However, if it gets us out of here all the quicker...I say we kill every last one of them!" END